pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Laura Hasegawa
|-| Kami Jewel (S4)= |katakana = ラウラ 長谷川|romaji = Raura Hasegawa|age = 12 (Meeting-Arc) 15 (Actuallity)|Species = Human-Creature from The Garden of Light.|gender = Female|birthday = September 24th|Zodiac = Libra ♎|Height = 1'62 cm|hair color = Dark-Brown (Meeting-Arc & Idol Appearance) Bright Purple (Kami Jewel)|eye color = Blue (Meeting-Arc) Purple-Violet (Idol Appearance & Kami Jewel)|family = Her Unknown Mother, Moffun (Older Brother) her father, her foster mother and her little sister|occupation = Idol, Student|song sang = (?)|brand = Rainbow Harmonia|type = Premium|manager = Moffun|singer = PrettyOjamajo7}}Laura Hasegawa (ラウラ 長谷川 Raura Hasegawa) is a Premium-type idol from Pripara Idol Academy and her favorite Brand is Rainbow Harmonia. She's the main character of PrettyOjamajo7 and the holder of the Premium Kami Jewel, an item from her series, Kirameki! Kami Jewels Serie. She's in a unit called Happiness Bouquet along with Seto Vessalius, the one evolved into H✰ppiness B♡uquet De♩uxe along with Moffun. Her representative color is Pink. Appearance She's a pretty young teenage of white skin that has brown middle hair tied into a side ponytail with a disheveled fringe. Her eye color is pink, making a lovely type pacchiri eyes and in her face you usally find a big smile. She usually wears whatever type of lovely and cute coords. Kami Jewel When she's in her Premium Kami Idol form, she's a little taller and her eye color changes to a mystery color (violet and pink). Instant of her normal side ponytail, her now light purple hair is tied into two twin buns. Past Appareance Before entering into PriPara, it's known she has a little more tanned skin, happy light blue eyes and a realy short dark brown hair. She usually wore the same lovely clothes as always. Personality Before knowing about Pripara or the "Idol world", Laura was a shy and introverted girl that didn't stand out at all but all of that changed after her encounter with the idol wolrd. She started to became more lively, happy and started to smile more easily. After meeting her first "true friends", Klein, Seto and Moffun. She couldn't think how happy she turned to be without her noticing it and she loves everyone! Now, she has a very high tension and always she's motivated to do whatever it comes with a smile. She always bargs her friends to do new things and to have fun with them. Although when she is alone with Klein, her shy side can still be noticed alot of times. History Laura is a little 10 year old girl of who was born in Madrid, the capital of Spain, Europe. There, she lived with her father because according to his father, her mother died giving birth to her. When Laura was 6, her father remarried a young lady who he met on a business trip in Slobozia, Romania. Then, they moved to Slobozia with her new wife and her new little sister, the daughter of the new lover of her father. There, she started being bullied by her classmates in the school just for being from another country and being shy. Nevertheless, she was kinda happy for her father because he was very happy with their new lifestyle. Her only friend was Klein, a little boy of her class that helped her when she suffered bullying from her others classmates. On the day of his birthday, Laura eavesdropped on her father talking with her wife about her blood-mother, the one he told Laura had died giving birth to her. She wasn't really shocked because she already suspected that her mother was still alive. The thing that shocked her was what her father said after that. He said that her mother wasn't human; but she was from the Prism World making Laura a Human-Creature from Prism World Hybrid. Then, she fled to the mountain near her house in panic without accepting what she had heard. There, her bracelet started to shine, guiding her to an old sanctuary where her life was going to change radically. Information Relationships= * Seto Vessalius: She found him in the sanctuary and made him awake after ran away from home. In Promania he was his only friend apart from Moffu. Althought at first they didn't connect at all at the beginning they started to get well after a lot of things and decided to make a unit, Happiness Bouquet, the one was created to bring Happiness to everyone in the world. They are normally together 'cause their friendship is so closed that they can't be separated for a long time. They really appreciate each other. * Moffun: He's Laura older brother. For Laura, they first encounter was some days later after Seto's awakening. She and Seto went back to the sanctuary, finding a big Kami Jewel from where he came out. Unlike Moffun's relationship with Seto, they fight every day for meaningless things but they get along pretty well. * Alice: She's his savior. She saved his life by turning him into a Vocaldoll-Vampire-Human Hybrid after that hooked people attacked him. * Klein Dove: He was Laura's childhood first and best friend. Even Klein betrayed her long ago, the two talked face to face and after forgiving her, now they love each other in the way they are a couple now. * Mr. W: At first she didn't know he was Moffun like everyone and on top of that, she didn't know his existence 'cause when he appeared she was in the hospital for a cold. After Seto told to her about him she spelled his name wrong calling him Wiwi and now, after they knew that Moffun was Mr. W he calls him Wiwi sometimes in order to bother him a bit. * Chikane Shirakawa: Laura thinks she would be a perfect model and she really wanted to be her friend and after the Kami Jewel thing they now are really good friends. * Saku Kimi: Saku and she at first didn't talk at all but after Saku's was choosen as a Kami Jewel Holder they started to talk and now became good friends. *'EVA': They get really well 'cause their similar personality. |-| Trivia= * It is known in Episode 372 that Moffun is her older brother. * She debuts in Episode 282. * In episode 566 is revealed she starts a relationship with Klein Dove- * He is the mom of Lyrica and Naroa Hasegawa. * She loves to eat a lot of Melonpans. * She loves to do sport so that's why maybe she is always so energetic. * She doesn't look like but she's a genius in the studies. * She can change her mode so suddenly sometimes. * She was bullied at school but thanks to someone special, it stopped. * She often has heartbeats but we still don't know why she suffers them. * As she is Spanish, she can pronounce foreign words correctly. |-| Others= * Lives List:Laura Hasegawa/Lives * Prism Jumps List:Laura Hasegawa/Prism Jumps * Image Gallery: Laura Hasegawa/Image Gallery Category:Idol Category:Student Category:Unmei Challenge Category:Original Character Category:Female Category:Top Idol Class Category:PrettyOjamajo7 Category:Deluxe Change Category:Lovely Idol Category:ParaPri 2016 Category:ParaPri Category:ParaPrincess Category:Second Academy Festival Category:Academy Festival Category:Premium Idol Category:Kirameki! Kami Jewels Serie Characters Category:Prism Voice Category:Kagayaku! Umarekawaru series